Ice Manipulation
The ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice. Also known as *Cryokinesis *Cryomancy *Chionokinesis *Boreakinesis *Frost Manipulation *Freezing *Snow Creation *Snow Manipulation *Snow Control *Ice Control *Ice Bending *Ice Manipulation Capability The user psychically reduces the kinetic energy of atoms in order to reduce temperature. Some can generate snow by affecting air molecules. Users may even become capable of generating and sending forth a freezing beam. Due to the amount of water on Earth, they have a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for higher-level users to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ such power under these circumstances could eventually fatigue them and render any freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. Associations *One of the two powers derived from Thermal Manipulation. *May accompany Ice Mimicry, or Weather Manipulation. *Also fits in the category of Elemental Manipulation. *A sub-power of Water Manipulation. Limits *Unable to control or manipulate water. *Users with abilities to control fire or water may be resistant to this ability because of their inherent kinetic energy. *If dependant on water, may be unable to use power due to dehydration, or low levels of moisture in the surrounding atmosphere. *Will melt at any extreme heat of those who control Fire Manipulation and Geothermal Manipulation. Application *Shoot sharp icicles. *Make shields of ice for protection. *Create weapons out of ice for offensive purposes. *Shoot freeze beams that could freeze objects/people. *Create ice sculptures for various uses. *Create a trail of ice in front of oneself to slide on *Shoot blasts of ice. *Create balls of ice. *Freeze the ground. *Your fighting skills are infused with cold energy. *Freeze water. Known Users *Jin kisaragi (blazblue) *Aokiji (One Piece) *Ur (Fairy Tail) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) *Lyon Bastia (Fairy Tail) *Most Magic user in the Kingdom Hearts Universe *Vermak 88/Ice Gang (inFamous) *Bobby Drake/Iceman (X-Men) *Maureen Connor aka Permafrost (Static Shock) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Haku (Naruto) *Ice Release Users (Naruto) *Vexen (Kingdom Hearts) *Sub-zero (Mortal Kombat) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Icy (Winx Club) *Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *The Element Lord of Ice (BIONICLE) *Kohrak, Bahrag, and some Skakdi of Ice (BIONICLE) *Toa of Ice such as Kopaka, Nuju, Matoro, and Kualus (BIONICLE) *Ice mane (Mane-online) *Frost (Mortal Kombat) *Katara (Avatar the Last Airbender) *Mizore (Rosario + Vampire) *Loretta Lecarde (Castlevania) *Cygnus Hyoga (Saint Seiya) *Aquarius Camus (Saint Seiya) *Articuno (Pokémon) *Emma Gilbert (H2O-Just Add Water) *Yukina (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Touya (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Phoebe Bowen (Charmed) *Ludlow''(Charmed)'' *Megan (Nexus Wars) *Cole Macgrath (inFamous 2) *Kuo (inFamous 2) *Jack Frost (Marvel some of Stan Lee's earliest work) *Killer Frost (DC Comics) *Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) *Ice (DC Comics) *Blizzard (Marvel) *Tracy Strauss (Heroes) *Sylar (Heroes) *Icy (Winx Club) *The Ice King (Adventure Time) *Big Chill (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *November 11 (Darker than Black) *Pamela Fried (Mutant X), via temperature control *Richard the Warlock (Looking for Group) *Vongola Primo, Vongola Nono, and Tsuna (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *Jack Frost (Shin Megami Tensei series) *Piper Halliwel'' (Charmed) when turned into a warlock temporarily *Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill (''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Necrofriggiens (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Heatblast (Ben 10; results of the side effects of a cold) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons Game while in the Hands of Budda.) *Katara and some of the Water Benders (Avatar the Last Airbender) *Serph (Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga) *The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Cirno (Touhou) *[http://darkerthanblack.wikia.com/wiki/November_11 November 11 (Darker than Black)] *Grotius (Telepath RPG Ch. 2) *Elijah Snow (''Planetary) *''Lily (Misfits)' *Mario (Super Mario Glaxay when he has an ice flower)'' =Gallery= File:179px-Storm_(by_Dimitri_Patelis).jpg|Ororo Summons Ice File:Iceman.jpg|Ice Man (Marvel) freezing the area in order to provide himself transportation. File:Tracy_tries_to_save_Micah(3).jpg|Tracy Strauss (Heroes) can freeze her surroundings Hie Hie Ice Power.png|With the Devil's Fruit ability of the Hie Hie no Mi, Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji is able to freeze a large body of water, as well as a giant Sea King. File:Comic_Ice_Blade_In_Use.png|Kopaka freezing Turahk in his tracks, disrupting its fear powers. File:Kopaka_Icy.png|Kopaka channeling his ice powers through his sword. Iciclefalleasy.png|Cirno (Touhou) using her infamous 'Ice SIgn "Icicle Fall"' spellcard. char_14464.jpg|Permafrost (Static Shock) Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Powers